


My Soulmate

by andrearitsu



Series: Hello, Happy Love! [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Just Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: After learning that two of her bandmates are dating, Kokoro find herself thinking about love as well. Realizing that someone had called out a cry of affection to her prior, she decides to figure out of she too is in love.





	My Soulmate

“You’re going out!?”

I had probably yelled those words out too loud, but that’s just how surprised I was. Kanon and Misaki had told us that they had something to talk about after school, I figured it was something less earth-shattering than the two of them, the drummer and the DJ of our band, becoming a couple.

“Aha, that makes sense!” exclaimed Hagumi, not even slightly phased by the news.

“So you decided to make it official… I’m proud of you both.” states Kaoru casually.

Hold onto your horses here, am I the only one shocked by this? Was there signs pointing towards this? I mean, there was that time on the cruiser but that was just Misaki acting at the phantom thief’s direction, right?

“Kokoro-san, is something wrong?”

Misaki looked worried.

“Oh no… Are you …upset about us going out?”

Kanon looked like she was about to cry.

“Nono, that’s not it at all. I’m super-happy for you, positively excited about you two finding each other!” I collected myself before continuing, “I just found it so sudden and unexpected.”

“Well, that’s love for you. The bittersweet flavours of _amoré_ will come when you least suspect it, who knows, perhaps you’re next?”

“Hahaha, no way Kaoru-kun, I’ve never even thought about someone that way.”

It’s true, I’ve never thought much about love to begin with. I’ve always preferred living in the moment and just see where life takes me. But I suppose Kaoru did have a point, love is mysterious like that, right? She’d probably know, considering how many fall for her.

It’s a cute coincidence that both Misaki and Kanon are girls while we also have every girl’s dream girl in our group. Love trumping gender and all that just makes me happy, so it’s perfect for our band.

“So how long have you been going out for?” I couldn’t help but wonder how long I had been in the dark on this, “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“Two weeks now, Kaoru was the only one we had told until now.”

“Two weeks!? That’s almost a month!”

“It’s half a month, Hagumi-chan.”

“You can’t tell anyone else though, not even friends from other bands.” Misaki sounded rather serious, “While Kaoru’s popularity may suggest otherwise, this could get us in trouble.”

“You wound me, Misaki. Love has made you cruel.”

She had a point of course, even if seeing them together made me levitate with excited confusion, it could easily become a talking point that harms them or maybe even force them apart. It’s frustrating, why can’t people just accept others happiness?

Kanon and Misaki was holding hands, seemingly relieved that the rest of the band had taken their announcement so well. I’m not sure why they were worried, did we seem like people who wouldn’t accept their love? Perhaps it’s just something to always be weary of regardless.

“Well, we must be going.”

“Me as well, I have theater practice.”

“I’m gonna check out the mall, bye~!”

We all said our goodbyes and parted ways. As I was heading home from school, I couldn’t help but think about the complications that loving someone could cause. What did love feel like in the first place? I loved my band members, of course, all four of them. But it’s not _that_ kind of love.

I suppose I’ve found people attractive now and then, but never in a way that made my heart pound. Your heart is supposed to pound right? It’s supposed to ache and make you feel like you’re suffering unless you can confess to the other person. Or at least that’s what people make it sound like.

I think what I want from a partner, should I have one, is a feeling that they can always let me have a fun time. I don’t care much about romance and dating, it’s that exciting feeling of having a great time with someone I’d want the most. Perhaps I’m just better suited to friends over lovers in that way.

There’s been one exception to all of this though. The one moment where I had so much fun that my heart actually was aching in some sense. The cruiser we all went to, chasing after the phantom thief and having them slip out of our hands constantly. They were handsome and charming and we had so much fun.

Come to think of it, they said something back then…

_“As expected of my soulmate…”_

Soulmate? They had referred to me after I answered their final question on the cruiser as their soulmate. A soulmate is someone you’re meant to spend the rest of your life with, aren’t they? Did the phantom thief have those kind of feelings for me?

I never found out the phantom thief’s identity, but I hadn’t really attempted to. I was just enjoying our time together and when it was over, that was it. If I could meet them again, what would I tell them? Should I ask them what they think of me as? Could I really be their soulmate if they didn’t even know me until that moment?

All these thoughts had made it hard to concentrate. Maybe I should ask someone in the band about it? I get along well with all of them, but if I were to ask someone I’d rather it be someone with experience in love…

Alright, that’s it! I’ll ask her tomorrow.

* * *

“Your what?”

I ran into Misaki the next morning before school and immediately asked her the question on my mind. Completely forgetting to give her the context behind it. I guess I was just a little too excited about everything.

“My soulmate! Or rather, the person who thinks I’m their soulmate. I want to find them.”

“I’m not following.”

“Remember the cruiser ship?”

“Unfortunately…”

“Huh? Anyway, the phantom thief we were chasing called me their soulmate and-”

“You mean Kaoru.”

“No, the phantom thief called _me_ their soulmate, not Kaoru-kun.”

“Wait, Kokoro, rewind for a second.”

“Okay?”

“You’re asking me if I know who the phantom thief is?”

“I’m technically asking you how I would know if someone is my soulmate thinking that would help me find them. I figured someone who’s already dating someone might know.”

“But…” Misaki looked at me with a strange expression, “Look, I thought you had figured this out by now but I guess it’s better I just tell you.”

“Hmm?”

“The phantom thief on the cruiser ship was Kaoru.”

“But Kaoru was with us, she said so.”

“She was just playing along to not break character.”

“Oh come on Mi-kun, why would Kaoru-kun call me her soulmate?”

“That I can’t say, maybe it was part of her character? Anyway, class is starting.”

I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. If Kaoru was the phantom thief and just acting a role, then why would she put a word like that in my head? Was I just reading into things because of how excited I was about Misaki and Kanon going out?

If Kaoru did mean it though, how should I take that? She have a ton of girls asking her out all the time and I know she’s gone out with several of them in some way at least. If I’m her soulmate, then how come she never asked me out or brought it up outside of the cruiser chase?

I guess it must have been part of the act. Why else would she pick me when she had so many prettier and more romantic girls to pick from. Picking Kokoro would make no sense, would it? I’m just a friend she’s in a band with.

Strangely I felt sad at the thought. Until yesterday I wouldn’t have felt this way about the idea of just being friends with my friend, but somehow that had changed overnight. The thought that someone might view me as special must have sparked something within me.

No, this wouldn’t do. I had to ask Kaoru after school and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

After school the band was set to meet up, as usual. I had decided to rush over to Haneoka Girls’ High to catch Kaoru before the others came to meet us all up. Sure enough, she was surrounded by her “little kittens” when I arrived. Four of them, all fawning over Kaoru’s aura.

Kaoru was gorgeous, there was no denying that. She was tall, handsome and could recite the most beautiful poetry to win someone’s heart. The first time we met her we even witnessed someone fainting from her nearly chivalrous manners. I understood them.

For the first time I understood all of it. As I saw the girls asking to carry Kaoru’s bag, to have tea with her, what conditioner she uses and all the other questions I finally understood that I had been drawn to her the same way.

A negative feeling, I suppose it would be jealousy, formed inside me as I watched the girls. If Kaoru was my soulmate then I had to do something in this situation, right? I took a deep breath and began walking towards them.

“Kaoru-kun!” I yelled out cheerfully as I approached them, “I need to speak with you.”

“Who’s she?”

“Her uniform is Hanasakigawa, I think.”

“Is she from your band, Kaoru-sama?”

“Oh, you’re here early.” Kaoru exclaimed with a smile, “My little kittens, this is the lovely Tsurumaki Kokoro, her voice is angelic and the heart of our band.”

“Heh, well that’s one way to introduce me.”

“What did you wish to talk about?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather it’d be just the two of us.”

I knew this wouldn’t be a popular suggestion, I could already feel the death glares from the girls after I suggested I’d take Kaoru away.

“Well, if this doesn’t feel like deja vu…” Kaoru looked to the other girls, “I’m sorry kittens, but it’s best I join her.”

“Whaaat!?”

“No way…”

“Now-now, do not frown or get upset. Even if I’m not around you know that I’m keeping you all with me in my heart at all times, right?”

“Yes, Kaoru-sama.”

Their voices spoke in unison, it was kind of impressive. Sure enough, they let Kaoru go and we were soon alone out on the schoolyard. This was the moment of truth, I had to find out how Kaoru felt about me so I could put my feelings at rest.

“Kaoru-kun, how do you feel about me?”

“What’s this all of a sudden?”

“I’ve been so confused all day. I was thinking about the phantom thief.”

“From the cruise ship, they seem to be brought up a lot lately.”

“Well they called me their soulmate…”

“Oh.”

“So I asked Mi-kun and she said you were the phantom thief…”

“Oh…”

“I don’t get it… Was it you Kaoru? If it was then is that how you feel about me?”

“Well, it’s a little complicated… The simple answer would be that yes, it was me and that I said it in character as the phantom thief because you were the detective leading the case, bound to always be chasing me.”

“So that’s it…”

“In simple terms, yes, but there’s more.”

“More?”

“I picked out the roles and games for the cruise ship rather carefully, naturally that included your role as well. I wanted you as the one taking charge in chasing me for a reason.”

“That reason being?”

“What I said on the ship. I knew that you valued having fun more than anything, which isn’t that far off from what I value the most. It also matches what I was aiming for.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Kokoro, what I’m saying is that if I had to pick any person in the world for which to share a fun experience with, you’d be the first I’d pick. You’re my soulmate in that sense.”

“Oooh…” I suddenly felt lighter than air, it was all so clear now, “So we’re like partners in fun?”

“Something like that. I never thought you’d read it as something romantic to be honest.”

“I probably wouldn’t have if it weren’t for Mi-kun and Kanon-chan-senpai.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“Hmm… A little, but I think I’d rather have a fun-friend than a girlfriend anyway.”

“That’s a relief, but if you want I can take you on a date to make up for the confusion.”

“Will it be a fun date?”

“With you, dear Kokoro, how could it not be?”

“Then let’s go!”

“Ah, Kokoro-chan, we have a band meeting soon.”

I didn’t care. In fact, I didn’t even feel jealous about the fact that tomorrow all the other girls would be swarming over Kaoru again. I’m not sure I feel _that_ kind of love for Kaoru, but as long as we can be together and have fun, even if we’re just friends, I’m happy.

After all, we’re soulmates in fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here! Again, this build on events established in the event The Phantom Thief and the Cruise Ship from the mobile game. Like last time, I’ve tried to make it so that people who didn’t play or read the event can still follow the story.
> 
> This fic was originally posted on my writing tumblr (http://andrea-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
